Silent Dance
by sweetsarcastic
Summary: So they held hands, held hope, and danced in the rain. -NxM- ONESHOT -Full summary inside


**Disclaimer-** Gakuen Alice does not belong to me, like a million rabbits do not belong to Mikan Sakura. Last I checked, anyway :p

**Summary**- To many, like Mikan, the Last Dance represented hope, and a promise. To one, like Natsume, it was not something to be trifled with. How do you promise your future when it doesn't belong to you in the first place? She called, but he didn't come.

_A/n- My first story of the year. Feels good :D_

**A/N**- Right, though the story is in third narration, there are three POV's distinguished by font.

**General**

_Natsume_

Mikan

* * *

**_"Dance like no one is watching....._**

**_Love like you've never been hurt...."_**

**_-Mark Twain_**

**_Silent Dance_**

**It was raining, when he finally found her under the Sakura tree. **

_He always hid his eyes at a time like this, afraid that they would say too much, or too little, afraid that they would betray him, or disappoint him. He let them disappear behind his long bangs, grown for this very purpose; He could scowl, he could frown, but … he could not tell his eyes to lie._

**They felt the silence between them.**

They no longer played with words and insults. Everything that had to be said, that could be put into words, had already been done. They knew each other now, they knew their feelings. She did not need the world to know, but she never liked to hide.

She knew their happiness was fragile. She had him, and it was selfish to ask for anything more. But all she wanted was the experience. For once, if they could dance and smile. For once, if they could be normal and forget.

So she asked him to the Last Dance.

_He had always spent the last day of the Alice festival hidden in the shadows, perfect to hide someone as dark as him. What was the point in the Last Dance, when the future seemed as unattainable as reliving the past?_

She had stood there, exposing herself to the entire academy, as the Master of ceremonies called his name for everyone to hear. She had stood there, vulnerable, as her heart called his name for him to hear.

_He had crumbled in the shadows, steeling his heart against pain worse than any caused by his Alice._

_He couldn't have. He knew he was being stupid; it was against everything the genius had ever believed in. But he had already taken so many chances, more than anyone should be allowed. He couldn't take a chance with a legend too. He couldn't take a chance with her future._

_Much better to hurt her present. At least that was temporary. He should know._

**Both had wondered what the other had felt then, both wondered what the other was thinking now.**

All she wanted was reassurance that it was ok for someone like her to be with someone as wonderful as him. All she wanted was reassurance that they would always be together, that it was ok to dare to hope for a future with him.

_He had failed her again. It was inevitable really. He wasn't what she deserved. He wasn't the guy who could give in to her every whim, he wasn't the prince charming who would make her the envy of the ball, he wasn't the love who could get down on one knee and ask her to entrust him with her life. He was just damaged goods; physically and emotionally._

.

.She rose and walked up to him.

_He hung his head, expecting her to walk by him, to walk to the happiness she deserved._

**A hand reached up and brushed aside the hair, before resting gently on a cheek.**

_He looked down at her. For once, he could trust his eyes. They were too busy listening to say anything themselves._

_He watched the olive windows to her soul, and would have smiled if it wouldn't have made him cry. How did she always surprise him? How did she always forgive him?_

_How did someone like her love him?_

All she had wanted was a moment of happiness without pain, of love without despair.

All she wanted was to be with him.

Did it matter if a legend guaranteed it, when her own heart did?

_Yes, he knew the present was temporary, but with her he wanted it to last for ever._

**Her face brightened with a smile, and his eyes brightened with love.**

**They had eternity right now, and would fight for it everyday.**

**So they held hands, held hope, and danced in the rain.**

-The End-

* * *

**A/N- Ok, so I wrote this at 4 am on the first day of the year. An odd time to get inspired. I have no idea where it came from, or how it is. So feedback will be really appreciated.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
